tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
SolarWinds® Orion® Network Performance Monitor
Overview SolarWinds Network Performance Monitor (NPM) delivers comprehensive fault and network performance management that scales with rapid network growth and expands with your network monitoring needs, allowing you to collect and view availability and realtime and historical statistics directly from your web browser. While monitoring, collecting, and analyzing data from routers, switches, firewalls, servers, and any other SNMP-, ICMP-, or WMI-enabled devices, SolarWinds NPM successfully offers you a simple-to-use, scalable network monitoring solution for IT professionals juggling any size network. Users find that it does not take a team of consultants and months of unpleasant surprises to get SolarWinds NPM up and running because the NPM experience is far more intuitive than conventional, complex enterprise network management systems. Because it can take less than an hour to deploy and no consultants are needed, NPM provides quick and cost-effective visibility into the health of network devices, servers, and applications on your network, ensuring that you have the realtime information you need to keep your systems running at peak performance. Out of the box, SolarWinds NPM monitors the following critical performance metrics for physical and virtual devices on your network: *Network availability *Bandwidth capacity utilization *Buffer usage and errors *CPU and memory utilization *Interface errors and discards *Network latency *Node, interface, and volume status *Volume usage These monitoring capabilities, along with a fully customizable web-based interface, alerting, reporting engines, and flexible expansion capabilities, make SolarWinds Orion Network Performance Monitor the easiest choice you will make involving your network performance monitoring needs. Key Features of SolarWinds NPM *Interactive Charting for Node and Interface Statistics. Including: **Average Disk Space Used (Volume chart) **Disk Allocation Failures (Volume chart) **Interface Chart **Min/Max/Average of Average CPU Load (Node chart) **Network Latency & Packet Loss (Node chart) **Node Chart **Percent Utilization (Interface chart) **Percent Disk Space Used (Volume chart) **Top CPUs by Percent Load (Node Chart) **Total Bytes Transferred (Interface chart) **Volume chart **Volume size (Volume chart) *Training View *Automatic and Scheduled Device Discovery *Intuitive SolarWinds NPM Administration *Open Integration *Integrated Wireless Poller *Cisco EnergyWise Monitoring *Network Atlas with ConnectNow *Unpluggable Port Mode *Universal Device Pollers *VMware Infrastructure Monitoring *Data Center Monitoring *Incident Alerting *Integrated Trap and Syslog Servers *Detailed Historical Reports *Groups and Dependencies *Coordinated Network, Application, and Configuration Management *Extensible SolarWinds NPM Modules *Product Update Notifications The outline of how SolarWinds NPM monitors your network. 1. After Network Sonar Discovery has populated the SolarWinds Database with the network objects you want to monitor, object information is passed to the Business Layer. 2. The Business Layer passes node and volume information to the Collector Polling Controller and provides licensing information to the SolarWinds Information Service (SWIS). 3. The Collector Polling Controller creates the required polling jobs and then passes them on to the Job Engine v2. 4. The Job Engine v2 performs requested polling jobs, using SNMP, ICMP and WMI, as configured in Network Sonar Discovery. 5. The Job Engine v2 then passes the results of all requested polling jobs to the Collector Polling Controller. 6. The Collector Polling Controller places all polling results into the Microsoft Message Queue (MSMQ). 7. The Collector Data Processor pulls polling results from the MSMQ, and then performs the following operations: a. The Collector Data Processor performs any required calculations, and then inserts these “cooked” results into the SolarWinds database. b. The Collector Data Processor checks with the SolarWinds Information Service (SWIS) for any existing dependencies that are defined for the polled nodes. c. The Collector Data Processor checks polling results against existing basic alert definitions to determine if any basic alerts and corresponding actions should be triggered. Feature Example: Custom MIB Poller Out of the box, Network Performance Monitor (NPM) ships with MIB support that includes a MIB database that covers the vast majority of common network devices. But for that handful of odd devices that are in your network – or for newer devices that have MIB tables – you can now collect valuable and highly detailed management data. Network Performance Monitor makes it easy to create a custom poller to monitor any SNMP-enabled device value that has a MIB, including virtually any statistic that a network device records. Examples include monitoring temperature on a switch, fan speed on a router, and battery status on a UPS. In addition to creating custom MIB pollers, SolarWinds has an extensive database of MIB information to determine the English name for each OID and the MIB to which it belongs. You can also customize how you want the collected data displayed for graphing, alerting, and reporting purposes. And, using the MIB Transformation Wizard, you can convert MIB values into the units of measurement that are most useful to you. Choose from a list of common transformations, such as converting monitored CPU temperatures from Celsius to Fahrenheit, or create your own multi-MIB formulas to display, for example, the average interface throughput on a router. Additionally, you can collect detailed information stored in device MIB tables and easily create formulas such as the min, max, average, or sum of MIB entries in the same column. You can even export MIB pollers or transformations you’ve created, or import those created by others. External Links http://www.solarwinds.com/network-performance-monitor.aspx http://www.solarwinds.com/ References http://www.solarwinds.com/documentation/Orion/docs/OrionNPMAdministratorGuide.pdf http://www.solarwinds.com/network-performance-monitor/network-monitoring.aspx#Custom MIB Poller